Herbal Healing
World Herbs and Properties Here is a list of the herbs and flower remedies used in Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time: Herb Name Andilay root Alleviates fatigue, clears the head, and eases tired muscles Belladonna Concentrated extracts or dried and ground into powder Poisonous in it’s pure form, calming or healing effects when mixed - see mixed herbs table for healing qualities. Blue Goatflowers Boiled in water (1:10), as hot as can be stood. Replaced as soon as steaming stops, and continued for the entire day. Knits the bone twice as fast as boneknit alone, and twice as strong. Bluespine Brewed into tea Cures sulkiness or anything else a wisdom finds unfavorable. Incredibly bitter and foul smelling Bluewort Boiled in Tea - settles the Stomach Boneknit Helps bones mend more quickly. Broomweed Mixed with food or tea, dried or whole Settles stomach, especially the nervous stomach. Sweet Catfern Boiled and added to powdered Mavinsleaf in tea - sures lies. Foul tasting and smelling. Green and scummy Chainleaf Boiled in tea. Settles stomach Corenroot Thins the blood Crimsonthorn Poison. Paralyzes the one it is administered to. Unsure if the effects are temporary or permanent. Dogweed Tastes horrible Dogworth Ground as a paste, apply directly to the wound Natural Antiseptic Fennel Different kinds of fennel are explained in this list Feverbane Stops fever Five finger Ground Ivy / Sunburst root Boiled into an ointment Treats heavy bruises, causing them to fade rapidly Feels both hot and cold in flashes Flatwort Make tea out of fresh leaves Gives energy, adrenaline & nutrients Best for aging people Forkroot Brewed into tea. Chop off the root of the plant, and allow to dry for three days. Grind and keep in a jar where precise amounts can be extracted. Puts one to sleep and prevents a channeller from touching the Source. Effective painkiller that numbs the nerve ends A faint minty taste. Deceivingly sweet Foxglove Extracts from dried petals. (tea) Stops further spreading of a disease. Increases immunity to a disease. Best taken regularly. Foxtail Aids in sleep with no grogginess. Gheandin blossom Powdered and taken by mouth - relief of heartpains and a good poison killer. See mixed herbs table Goatflower Hang the blossoms to dry, and prepare into a tea sack within a week. Goatflower strengthens the system against damage. It boosts the body’s immunity and provides more adrenaline. Mixed with chopped Willow tree bark, it can be used into most teas since it does not do otherwise effects, and also has no real taste Goatstongue Sleep aid, sovereign for stomach cramps. Goosemint Settles a burning stomach Gray Fennel It’s sap is deadly when taken in orally or through open wounds Deadly poison Evident discoloration of the eyes of the deceased. Greenroot makes you sleep, but sovereign for stomach cramps Ground ivy Chop the fresh leaves finely and work into a paste with warm water or Juniper oil. Massage for quick relief, and take orally for more effeciveness in the long run. The local Ground Ivy is a good remedy for aching and tired muscles. Leaves a strange hot and cold feeling when mixed with finely chopped Sunburst root, and actually repairs slightly torn muscles and flesh. Healall Ointment Used on open wounds to make them heal quickly Works on almost any illness, is a good alternative when the specific herb is not available Heartleaf Boiled in tea. Prevents pregnancy when taken before consummation Honey Pure honey, is useable as a sweetener that does not damage the properties of herbs. It can be used in tea or bad tasting potions to soothe the taste Has properties which clear up the respiratory system and other allergic reactions. Juniper The juice when warmed over a fire is used to indicate pregnancies as the color change suggests Juniper Berries are useable as acid indicators. The juice extracted from the berries is strangely intoxicating, allowing nerves to relax and tensions to soften Kaf The beans are brewable into a strong, bitter tea. Awakens the body’s senses, causing one to be quite energetic even when tired - Seanchan beanplant Lionheart Numbs pain. Mardroot Used on bruised; Stings Marisin Sleep aid with no grogginess. Marshwhite leaves Leaves are boiled in tea. Settles stomach. Keeps very well, and gains potency with time; tastes very bitter Mavinsleaf Nightsbane Leaves can be ground, and made into a poultice or paste. Leaves can be ground, and made into a poultice or paste. See mixed table Peach pit Poison, like Grey Fennel Pokeleaf Ground and used like shampoo. Removes dyes from hair, normally used for toothaches and sore gums Rannel Tea Cures contrariness - very foul tasting Red daisy probably tastes awful Red Fennel Brewed into Tea Settles the stomach. Mild, and therefore suited for children. Too much use might cause flatulence. Sheepstongue root Swallowed whole Can be used to induce vomiting, also used to soothe the eyelids. When ground and made into paste it’s the perfect cure against misbehaviour. Silverleaf Prepared in tea Alleviates extreme headaches Taste has been compared to the inside of boots. Sleepwell Grind to a poultice and mix well with food or drink Clears headaches and makes a person drowsy Sorfa Made into a tincture. Helps welts Sunburst Thread can be made out of the fibers of the root, which are used to sew up wounds Also allows blood to clot faster. Poultices, salves and teas made from the root are quite effective with inner bleedings Stinging Mardroot Oil or Liniment Used on heavy bruises. Timsin root Same as Silverleaf Tremalking Black Dried leaves in tea. Dried leaves cause wonderful essences. Vapors cause relaxation and clear the nose and lungs White Fennel Helps ease pains of labor in giving birth. Only used in very severe cases when labour was very hard. White Henpepper Soothes a toothache, but can also dye your hair black. Willow Leaves can be dried and made into a relaxing tea. Relieves mild fevers and sicknesses, as the aromatic vapors from the steaming tea are inhaled while being taken. Willow can clear up children’s fevers from growing or toothing, and can also be used by adults who wish to improve their health and strength. Worrynot Helps end a fever. Combinations and their Effects Combinations Effect Flatwort tea and andilay root clears the head and dims the burn in tired muscles Foxtail, marisin, and something else will help sleep but not make you groggy Ground ivy, five-finger, and sunburst root Can be used on bruises Timsin root and Silverleaf Good for headaches Boiled catfern and powdered mavinsleaf Tastes very foul. Does nothing useful other than that. Nightsbane and sheepstongue Clears blurring or darkening visions, eye infections, or failure of sight due to sudden bursts of light, or infectious poisons. Futile against the effects of being blinded by the One Power. Gheandin blossom with dogworth and/or willow bark worked into a paste The taste is rather perplexing, spicy and bitter at the same time, so a little honey will be of no harm. Use regularly to relieve heart or inner side pains; constant treatment has lead to remarkable healings of malignant tissues and heart problems Belladonna powder from dried berries with twice the amount of Gheandin powder and a lot of white healall powder. Add hot boiling water and work into a paste. Simply massage the pink paste gently all over the broken limb after it has been soaked in boiled Goatflower. The effects of these four herbs seem miraculous with boneknitting. One can also dry a precise amount of berries and ground with a few intoxicants, can mixed into something to calm nerves. Back to Aiel Progression System Back to Freelanders Category:All Category:World Lore